Quasi endless LED luminous bands are known which for example consist of a contiguous sequence of band-shaped unit circuit boards or unit circuit board sections and which can be divided at defined spacings between two unit circuit boards, for example every 200 mm. Such luminous bands are for example known from the LINEARLight range from the OSRAM company.
A division at spacings other than the predefined spacings between the unit circuit boards (in other words a severing of a unit circuit board) would result in an interruption of the circuit and thereby to the destruction of the LED band. For some applications however, band lengths other than the predetermined band lengths are required, for example in order to be able to run the LED band to fit exactly into a corner.
The provision between two semiconductor light sources of a contact area with bridging contacts which are designed as SMD contacts is known from DE 10 2009 008 095. If the luminous band is now to be divided at such a location, it is possible to close the circuit of the luminous band between the bridging contacts by means of soldered-in SMD resistors. By reason of the shortening of the luminous band and the resulting reduced number of semiconductor light sources, these resistors are to be designed such that the excess voltage decreases at the rated current.
For many users of such luminous bands the manual soldering of SMD resistors is difficult to handle. Furthermore, the resistance values of these termination resistors are dependent on the current of the circuit. This can result in confusion or errors in the choice of suitable resistors.